Typically, on-board weather radars are used to detect information about adverse weather conditions that are hazardous to an aircraft. For example, the adverse weather conditions include thunderstorms, icing, turbulence, wind shear and so on. Further, the on-board weather radars may provide the information about adverse weather conditions to pilot before the aircraft enters areas with the adverse weather conditions.
However, the on-board weather radars can only detect weather information within 320 nautical miles (NM) of the aircraft. Further, the on-board weather radars may be able to detect wet turbulence within 40NM and may not be able to detect turbulence in clear air. Also, on-board weather radars may not be able to detect clouds or fog, sandstorms, wind shear, lightning and so on. In addition, dry snow and hail which are of higher threat have low reflectivity to weather radar signals. Thus increasing pilot workload to interpret radar images and adjust tilt, gain and the like. In such situations, pilots may rely upon communications with ground personnel. However, there can be a lag between the time a request for information is made and the time that the information is received. Also, the above obtained information is oral and/or textual and, therefore, may require the pilot to visualize location of the adverse weather conditions.